


In Temptations Way

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Longing, Love, Need, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months Grace finds herself tempted back into an old relationship. Breaking her heart all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Temptations Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a previous Fic. But I felt it needed more to the story. Thanks to my friend Kath for beta'ing it for me. She always does and amazing job. And I wanna thank her for the support over the last few months, inspiring me to write some good stuff. Hope you like it.
> 
> This is a one shot that supposed to take place during their break up.

Grace had been back in her condo a few weeks since leaving the house she shared with Jeremy in Modesto. She never really wanted to move back but the memories were too painful there, as well as at their home. She'd tried to change things around, redecorate, but nothing seemed to work. All the memories were still there as fresh as ever and twice as painful.

Both of her restaurants had been going well, meaning she had to dart back every few days between the one at home and the one in LA. Grace was relieved that it had been such a success but deep down she knew that if it all ended tomorrow, she'd be just as happy at the one place she had known for almost six years. She'd never really been happy in LA. And she always felt that was one of the reasons she'd turned Jeremy down when he'd asked her to move there with him. Grace hated all the false people, the sucking up. One of the things she loved about Jeremy had been his honesty and the way he didn't give a fuck what people thought. She felt like some of it had rubbed off on her. 

Grace had been working on her accounts for the last half an hour, making the most of a night off from the restaurant whilst they were hosting a private party. Grace had also taken time to relax, taking a long hot bubble bath with a glass of wine and a few strawberry desserts Tonya had given her, left over from lunch time. Grace rubbed her eyes as the light from her laptop made them sore and tired. She looked at her watch, it wasn't even 8pm. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had an early night. Just as she lowered the screen of her laptop, shutting it down for the night, she heard a banging on her front door. She picked up her dressing gown from the end of her bed and made her way downstairs to her front door, looking through the peephole in the wood before she opened the door. She pulled is back, her nose crinkling in confusion and pulled open the door. 

He stood in front of her, propped up against the door. "Jeremy!" Her voice laced with shock at seeing him. But as she looked at him she could see that something was wrong. He didn't look good at all. It was a chilly evening but his jacket was over his arm and he was sweating. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go.. I don't feel so good Gracie!" He said, looking up at her. He was almost doubled over on her doorstep.

Grace blinked several times, realising what he was saying. She opened the door fully and stepped out onto the porch, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. She could only see Jeremy's car parked out front. Grace looked at him, seeing his face all pale and drawn. She'd never seen him like this before. 

"Come on then, let's get you inside." She wrapped his arm over her shoulder and helped him inside, moving him towards the staircase and up the stairs. Grace opened the door to her bedroom, moving nearer her bed. "Here, sit down," Grace sat him down carefully, letting her arm around him fall away. "Do you know what's causing this?" She asked, not knowing very much about sickness. "Why didn't you go to your moms?" Grace couldn't help thinking his mother would be much more equipped to deal with whatever this was. 

Jeremy looked up at her, sweat dripping down his face. "She's out of town. I... Didn't want to go anywhere else." He genuinely sounded desperate and as though no-one but Grace could help him right now.

Grace sighed. She hadn't seen him in two months. Not since he'd left their home. Watching as he'd walked away from her, got in his car and drove away. 

"Here," she said, taking his jacket from him. "Just lay back on the bed and I'll see what I can do. Should I call a doctor or an ambulance or something?" She asked, feeling out of her depth.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, no. I think it's just food poisoning." He told her. "It didn't taste right." He winced as Grace tried to lie him down, barely able to lie straight. 

She looked down at him, shaking her head, oh the irony. "Didn't you learn anything from me? If it tastes bad, don't eat it." She scolded him, then felt guilty. "Look, stay here, I'll be right back,"

Grace turned towards the bathroom. She suspected that he was right. She might not know much about sickness but she knew what a case of food poisoning looked like. Luckily nothing had happened like that in her restaurant. She ran a clean kitchen and had a high hygiene rating. 

She pulled out a clean towel from the cabinet and ran it under the cold water tap, then she filled a glass with water. She placed the towel in a bowl, carrying that and the water back into her bedroom. Jeremy was still doubled over on the bed, his body shivering.

"I'm going to put this here, just in case you need it." She said, placing the bowl on the floor, next to the bed. He nodded in response and moved over so she could sit on the edge of the bed. She placed the towel on his forehead, suddenly remembering the scene from Bourne where Aaron is being nursed by Marta. Thankfully they weren't being chased by police or governments hell bent on killing them, and this wasn't Manilla! She wiped his face, keeping the cool part of the towel pressed against his forehead. "Have you been sick?" She asked.

He shook his head, slowly. Barely able to move. "I don't think I ate enough of it to make me sick!" 

Grace looked at him more carefully. His eyes looked red and tired. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked, forgetting everything that had happened over the last few months. She wanted to ask where the skank Autumn was, and why she couldn't look after him? But this wasn't about her and Grace didn't want to make it about her. Jeremy had come to Grace after all, and that had to mean something.

"I haven't been sleeping so good recently. Been so busy." He looked up at her, helping him despite everything that had happened recently. Damn it if her eyes weren't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help reaching up and cupping her cheek in his hand. 

"You're exhausted Jeremy." She wanted to tell him not to do that but she didn't have the heart. "You need to rest." She put her hand over his briefly and then removed it, he was burning up all over, his hands felt like they were on fire.

Jeremy smiled at her. He'd forgotten how good her voice sounded when she spoke his name.

She let the towel go, pressing her own hand against his forehead. His hand reached up, taking hold of hers. "Don't." She whispered, shaking her head, her face filled with anguish. 

"I'm sorry." His hand dropped to the pillow. "I shouldn't have come here." He tried to move but Grace pushed him back down.

"Shut up. You need to sleep before you collapse." Grace agreed with him in principle. He shouldn't have come here, drudging up old memories. Making her desperately want to be near him again, making her remember what it felt like to touch him, but also knowing that it would be too painful when he had to leave her again. Just the slightest touch was the unbearable, pleasant form of torture he could put her through, but she knew there would be one more before the night was up. "Here, let me help you take off that shirt." As the words left her lips she just hoped that the fact that he was sick would stop any lustful feelings from bubbling up inside her.

Jeremy looked up at her, a sly grin on his face, or as much of a sly grin as he could muster in his current state. "Is this all a plot to get me naked?" He asked, half joking. 

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Hollywood. Besides, that shirt's soaking wet. I think I still have one of yours in the closet somewhere." She said, her voice trailing off as she thought of the shirt she often slept in. She took a deep breath to stop her voice from cracking. 

She pulled off his shoes, and when she looked up he'd only managed to unbutton two buttons on his shirt. "I know you're useless with buttons but come on." She teased. He leant forward as Grace helped him unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, slipping it off his body and pulling it away. As she held it, she could feel how wet it was. Her heart sank at seeing him so sick. "That's better." She whispered, placing the towel back on his forehead, making sure he lay back down on the bed. He rested his head against the two pillows below him. "Sleep." She said. Her hand slipped from the towel for a moment, her fingers sliding through his hair before her hand cupped the side of his head, slowly. Grace closed her eyes, as she let the touch linger for longer than it needed. Still feeling that uncontrollable need to be close to him. 

She thought he'd closed his eyes already but as she looked at him she noticed he was still watching her. His eyes seemed to acknowledge her pain, and as Jeremy's eyes began to close he whispered "Gracie!" just once, before he fell asleep.

Grace pulled the comforter off the end of the bed, placing it over him, his body still shivering, either from exhaustion or the food poisoning. He needed to rest and Grace was determined he was going to get it. She moved quietly around the room towards her cabinet, reaching in and pulling out another blanket. Jeremy was fast asleep, sweat still pouring down his face and his body shaking. She wrapped the blanket over him, tucking the edges under him. She took the towel away from his forehead and pressed the back of her hand there, he still felt like he was burning up. Grace was worried. Should she call for a doctor? She knew he told her not to but if he got worse, Grace would never be able to forgive herself. She sat on the edge of the bed, in the space next to him, just looking at him. She'd never seen him look so tired. "What are you doing to yourself?" She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Grace knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. This wasn't helping her get over him! Why had he come here? To torture her? To make her hurt even more than she already was? He wasn't being fair and when he was feeling better and ready to leave, she would tell him that.

Grace pulled herself up from the bed, dragging herself away from him. Leaving his bed had always been heart breaking, leaving him in her own bed, especially in his current state, was worse. She looked at him for a moment more, he looked peaceful as he slept, it was probably the only time he ever had any peace. It broke her heart to see Jeremy in the state he'd been in when he'd turned up on her doorstep. She thought he looked like he'd put on a little weight, probably due to all the drinking he'd been doing, if reports were to be belived. He'd been seen getting drunk all over town and was reportedly fucking that skank. It was no way to live, he should have known better. Grace couldn't help but also blame herself. Partly because she'd let Scott use her, she couldn't believe she'd allowed him to succeed in splitting them up. And then she'd not fought for him like she should have. But then maybe they were both guilty of walking away too quickly.

She turned, heading for the door, making sure it was only closed part of the way so she could keep checking on him without waking him. 

Grace picked up her laptop and made her way back downstairs, as she wasn't going to have an early night now she hoped she could at least finish her work before morning. She placed the laptop on her small desk and sat down, as soon as she did she remembered why she'd taken it upstairs to work. She sat staring at her open laptop, not even bothering to turn it back on, just staring at it. The photograph on her desk next to it had caught her eye. She'd not been able to part with it. It was taken at the mayor's dinner party, a shot of them dancing together that Tonya had taken without them seeing. They looked so happy then. Grace had never loved anyone this much before and Tonya had seen it in her eyes as they'd danced. It had been a beautiful moment that Grace never wanted to forget. Even with all the hurt and anger that had followed. 

Her head turned as the doorbell rang. She quickly went to see who it was before they woke up her guest. She looked through the peephole again and seeing Tonya in the doorway, she opened up straight away. Her friend would not show up unexpectedly if it wasn't important. 

"Hey I've been trying to call you but your cell keeps going to voicemail." Tonya said, entering the house. 

Grace shut the door behind her, quietly, and asked her to keep her voice down.

"Why do I have to keep my voice down?" Tonya asked, realising what Grace had said. Tonya smiled. "Well well well, now I know why you wanted tonight off! Your not alone are you?"

Grace mumbled something under her breath, failing in her attempt to hide anything from her friend. 

"Come on... So who is he? Someone from the LA restaurant? Or someone new?" Tonya asked, fishing. 

Grace moved past her friend, back into the study, pulling Tonya with her, knowing how her friend was going to react. "It's Jeremy!" She whispered as low as she could. 

Tonya shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did you just say Jeremy? As in the guy who broke your heart by parading that skank in front of you these last few months?" She said sarcastically.

Grace turned around, nodding. This was the last conversation she needed to have tonight. 

"Do you remember what happened that night Grace? Or have you forgotten?" Tonya said, her tone becoming loud and more angry.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. And will you keep your voice down? He might hear you!"

"Good, I hope he does. What is he doing here Grace?" Tonya took in her friends attire. "Tell me you didn't sleep with him!"

"Of course I didn't sleep with him, he's sick. What was I supposed to do Tonya, he turned up here and he was really sick. You should see him. He looks like he hasn't slept in a week!" Grace tried to defend him but she didn't really know why.

"We all know why that is, don't we? He probably can't keep it in his pants long enough to sleep!" 

Grace turned away quickly, hurt by her friends choice of words. Her eyes looking down towards the photograph. It broke her heart all over again to hear Tonya talk about Jeremy like that. Even though it was probably true. 

"You didn't see him Tonya. He looks so lost." Grace couldn't look at her friend as she spoke, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Is that why he turned up here?" Tonya asked, standing behind her friend.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, slumping herself down on her chair. "I don't know. His mom is out of town and he didn't know where else to go," 

"So he thought he'd come here and what?" Tonya was becoming frustrated with her friend and her lack of judgement when it came to Jeremy. "You can't let him back in Grace. He'll only break your heart again."

"I'm not going to let him do anything, he's sick and I'm just looking after him." 

"Until he gives you that smile and you fall for his charm all over again." Tonya pointed out. 

"That won't happen!" Grace turned to face her friend. Tear streaked face be damned. 

Tonya shook her head, not believing her friend. Where Jeremy was concerned, Grace lost all sense of perspective. 

"You're my best friend Grace, for your own sanity, get rid of him. Call his manager, his PA, anyone, just get rid of him. I'm sorry I ever introduced you to him." Tonya touched Grace's shoulder and then turned, heading for the door. She purposely slammed it on her way out. 

Grace didn't want to fight with her friend, but she couldn't throw him out when he was sick, it was unthinkable. She couldn't do that to him or to anyone. She looked at the clock and saw that it was later than she thought. Realising that she was going to have to sleep in the spare room she decided to go up now and make the bed. It had never occurred to her to put Jeremy in there instead of in her own bed.

On her way up the stairs, Grace turned out all of the lights. She had gotten back into her old routine now that she was living on her own again, making sure everything was locked up, just as her father had taught her growing up. Grace crept quietly up the stairs, peering into her room and seeing that Jeremy was still asleep. She didn't want to admit that Tonya had been right, but she knew that given half a chance, she would take him back. She never stopped loving him. It made her angry that she allowed herself to be put through this again. She'd already lost more than he could ever know by not having him in her life anymore. She pushed away thoughts of slipping into bed next to him, holding him and letting him know that she was there for him. She pulled the door to almost closed, and headed into the spare room for the night.

Grace didn't sleep, spending most of the night tossing and turning. Thinking about how Jeremy was just in the next room, in her bed. Grace couldn't forgive him for what he'd done, for humiliating her in front of her family and friends. That night he brought Autumn to the restaurant had been one of the worst of her life. Then having her question Grace's ability as a chef, in her own establishment, was the final straw. Grace had wanted to throw her out but Tonya had been the voice of reason and persuaded her to let it go. Convincing Grace that she had to be the bigger person here, and allowing them to stay would prove that. Grace had lost so much that night, more than just Jeremy. She hid what was probably her darkest secret from Jeremy. And hoped he would never find out the truth.

She lay in bed for hours, going over that night in her head. Thinking of how she had promised herself that she wouldn't let him in again. Well now all of her promises were out of the window. Whatever was going to happen, Grace was determined that he wasn't going to hurt her like that again. 

Grace made her way back into her own room, searching quietly through her clothes, pulling out a thin sweater and a pair of jeans. She kept looking back, making sure Jeremy was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him any time soon, knowing how much he needed to rest. Grace wanted to shower before putting on clean clothes but the only shower in her house was in her en suite. She took advantage of Jeremy's exhaustion by taking a shower now, while he was passed out. She knew she wouldn't be able to do if he was awake as she would probably need to see how he was today.

The noise of the water brought Jeremy around. His eyes wide for a moment until he realised where he was. He'd been there more times he could count so he should recognise it. There was a familiarity to Grace's house that made him feel safe. Much like she did herself. He pushed down the blanket that Grace had covered him with last night and sat up, for the first time he noticed the bowl on the floor next to him. He was thankful he'd not had to use it in the night as he wouldn't have wanted Grace to have to clean up after him. Not after what he'd put her through recently. 

As Jeremy got his bearings, he noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly open. He stood up a little shakily from the bed, still not steady on his feet. He moved slowly towards the bathroom, hearing a voice coming from inside as he neared the open door. Grace singing in the shower, only quietly but clearly she couldn't help herself. He loved listening to her, and for a moment it seemed like any other morning at her house, waking up to the scent of her body wash, hearing the familiar sound of her voice. He could almost forget everything that had happened since the last time he was here, seeing her with Scott, his hands all over her, her lips on his. But then there were the fights that followed, only now did he see that all of the womanising and drinking were ways of him finding solace, coming to terms with the end of his relationship with Grace. He thought it would help him forget, get over her, but he couldn't really forget Grace. When he realised he was sick, this was the only place he wanted to be, with her, with his Gracie. 

Jeremy heard the water and the singing stop and he peered through the opening in the doorway, seeing Grace standing in front of the steamy mirror. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he knew he would always want her. He watched her moisturise her skin before getting dressed, her wet hair soaking the back of her sweater and making it stick to her. He wanted to go to her so badly, wanted to hold her and breathe her in. 

Grace felt his eyes on her and turned around, seeing him standing in the door way. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving out of her way. "I shouldn't have..." 

The way he looked at her made Grace's body shiver. She raised her hand, pressing it against his forehead to give herself something else to think about. "Seems your temperature's broke. How do you feel?" 

"Better." He moved in to her touch involuntarily. It had only been twelve hours since he'd appeared on Grace's doorstep, feeling awful and not knowing what kind of welcome he would get. His queasy stomach had now subsided and although he felt like he could sleep a while longer, he did feel better. Jeremy softly took her hand in his, a million different memories flooding his mind. "Guess it wasn't food poisoning after all?" 

Grace pulled away quickly, forcing herself to not look into those eyes. "I'll make some breakfast then." She said, moving towards the door. She forced herself not to look back at him standing there, shirtless, still looking helpless. Tonya was right, for her own sake, she had to get him out of there.

Jeremy watched her as she walked away, seeing hesitation in her every step. He'd felt her body tremble as he held her hand. The way it had when she used to lay under him as his hands roamed her body. He wanted to feel her again. It was suddenly all so clear to him, it took for him to be ill to have an excuse to see her again, but he knew it had been for the best because it had got him here, to this point. He had to be with her again, he longed to hear her voice when he woke in the morning and feel the warmth of her body when he went to sleep at night. He knew now how it had to be. 

Grace practically ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she had to be out of temptation's way. She could hear Jeremy moving around upstairs, she heard the water being turned on again in the shower. Her mind wandered, imagining him in the shower. She wondered how long he'd been watching her earlier. Did he watch her shower? Did he see her touching herself as she thought of him, thought of the things they had done in that shower.

She moved towards her refrigerator with a purpose, shaking the thoughts of him from her mind and taking out the food she needed for breakfast, eggs, bacon, and milk. She hoped that he would be able to eat something but would only make him something light so that it wouldn't upset his stomach further. Jeremy looked liked he hadn't had a good meal in some time, further confirming what she'd been hearing about his drinking problem. Sooner or later that much alcohol would take its toll on anyone, and she would not have been surprised if that was the real source of his sickness last night. His drinking would have to stop one way or another. She wondered if she should broach the subject with him today or if that would just result in him leaving and never coming back. She tried not to think about it, I mean wasn't that what she wanted, for him to stop torturing her. She reached into a nearby cupboard taking out a pan and putting it onto the stove. Grace was going to make sure that he left with something nutritious inside him if that was all she was able to accomplish today. 

Jeremy turned off the water and stepped onto the soft matt next to the bath, drying himself off. He only had the clothes he came in and they were a little on the damp side from last night. He wondered if Grace had found the shirt she mentioned the night before and decided to go downstairs wearing just the slacks he was wearing earlier. As he made his way down the stairs he could smell eggs and bacon cooking and suddenly realised how hungry he was. 

Jeremy stood in the hall between the kitchen and the living room, seeing Grace in her element as she cooked breakfast for them. She stood with her back to him, her hair still slightly damp from the shower. He couldn't resist the urge to go to her. He crept up slowly behind her, breathing in her body wash and shampoo as he got closer to her. 

Grace turned her head slightly, hearing footsteps behind her, he wasn't as stealthy as he thought he was. "I'm making you some breakfast, if your up to it." 

He was closer than she thought and as his hand brushed her hair to one side, Grace jumped a little. She shivered as his fingers made contact with her skin, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. "That smells good Gracie." He practically growled the words right into her ear, he was so close that she could feel his lips touch her earlobe as he spoke.

Grace wasn't sure if he was talking about the breakfast or her. She turned around in his arms, coming face to face with him, trying to read his eyes to tell her if she was imagining the way he was being with her. She briefly took in that he was shirtless and then averted her gaze. Had it really been three months since she had seen him like this? In her dreams she thought about him every night. She'd not taken the advice of her mother or Tonya who had both told her to forget about him. She'd tried but she cared too much about him to do that, and now here he was, tormenting her, making her want to rewind the last few months and make everything alright again. Could it be that easy? Every night Grace's mind betrayed her, not only with thoughts of how his body felt next to hers, but also with thoughts of him being with Autumn. It made her feel sick inside. Having him here now, feeling him so close was making her mind feel foggy, making her forget why they ended up in this situation in the first place. 

He leaned in to kiss her and she averted her gaze, her eyes looking down at his chest. She involuntarily ran her hand over the hard muscle there. "I'll...I'll try and find you that shirt." She said, pushing past him to get out of his embrace.

As she pulled away, Jeremy reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "It doesn't matter." He said, smiling at her. 

"Yes it does. I can't have you going out without a shirt." Grace finished, managing to pull herself away. "Keep an eye on the food." She called as she reached the doorway. She had to grip the banister on the stairs to steady herself. She could still feel him under her finger tips. Her breathing was heavy and she was finding it hard to focus. 

Grace searched through her clothes hamper, knowing one of Jeremy's shirts was buried in the bottom. She had worn to bed one night so it wasn't technically dirty, she'd put it in there to try and forget she had it. That had worked so well. 

She took the shirt back downstairs and walked back into the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway seeing Jeremy take the pan off the heat and sneakily eating a piece of bacon with his fingers, licking them afterwards. Grace walked to where he was standing and shoved the shirt into his arms, moving back towards the stove. 

He looked hurt for a moment, by her actions, but then he caught the scent on the shirt. She'd obviously worn it. Did that mean she still cared for him? He pulled the shirt on and fumbled with the buttons. Grace noticed him struggling and offered to help. "Here," she said. "Let me do it. I know how hard it is for you doing your buttons properly." Grace couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Jeremy rested his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to look at him. "Stop this." He asked.

"Stop what?" She replied.

Jeremy looked at her, brushing her damp hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Pretending that this isn't killing you as much as it's killing me," he said, cupping her face in his hand. "Being so close to you, but not being able to touch you, it's..."

"Tormenting." Grace cut him off. "Is that why you came here? To torment me?"

He shook his head, "No Gracie. How could you think that?" His hand was still pressed lightly against her cheek. "I was sick and there was only place I wanted to be. With you. You always took such good care of me." Jeremy whispered against her lips as he pulled her close. 

This time Grace didn't pull away, melting into his touch. She closed her eyes, trying not to give in to her emotions. Hearing Tonya's voice in her head. Telling her she should have gotten rid of him the night before. Her eyes opened quickly, ready to stop this, but when she saw him, all she could do was succumb. 

"You're so beautiful Gracie." Jeremy whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Grace's lip began to wobble as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had so many emotions all coursing through her at once. She forced herself to focus as she kissed him back, running one hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other unbuttoned the shirt she'd just buttoned, running her hand over his chest in the process. 

Her breathing became more laboured as their kiss deepened. She wanted this more than anything but she was scared of what would happen afterwards. Not knowing if either of them could get past what had happened in the last few months, especially Grace, who felt she'd lost more than Jeremy realised. 

Jeremy rested his forehead against hers as they broke for air. "I want to be with you Gracie, even if it's only one last time." As more tears began to roll down Grace's cheek, Jeremy wiped them away. "Don't Gracie, don't cry. I'd rather go than see you cry."

Jeremy moved away, letting his hand slip from her face. Grace didn't want him to go but she knew that having him stay and leave again would only break her heart. Grace shook her head. "I don't want you to go... I want..."

He turned back to her, hoping that he hadn't mis-heard her. "I want you to stay, with me." Grace's tears started to flow at the thought of him leaving again. 

The hope returned to Jeremy's eyes, he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you." Grace whispered. "I missed the feel of your body. The sound of your voice when you say my name."

He pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Grace nodded and within seconds his mouth was back on hers. His tongue parting her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. 

He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as he switched their positions so that Grace was almost sitting on the kitchen table. His fingers roamed under her sweater, his hands lingering on her breasts, squeezing them gently but firmly as he made his way up and pulled the sweater over her head. His mouth re-visited all of the parts of Grace's body that he knew drove her crazy, licking between her breasts as his hands moved down to her thighs, parting them for him before he fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. "I've been waiting for this moment Gracie."

Grace couldn't help but smile as he clumsily unbuttoned her jeans. Her hands reached down, helping him the rest of the way, wondering what it was with him and his inability to deal with buttons. With his hands free he pulled Grace against him, her bra clad breasts against his bare chest, she felt his hands at her back, fumbling again to unclasp her bra. His fingers felt so good against her bare skin, and his lips on her neck were making her moan. When she'd unbuttoned her jeans she set to work on his zipper. Suddenly his lips were against her ear, telling her to slip her hand inside. 

Her eyes widened as she realised he had gone commando but before she could do anything, he'd spun her around, spreading her hands against the table and sliding her jeans down over her ass and thighs. Grace moaned as his knobby fingers grazed her skin. She looked over her shoulder at him, letting her eyes tell him what she wanted. His eyes pierced into her as his hand disappeared inside her panties. A moan escaped Grace's lips, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off her as his fingers slipped between the folds of her slick pussy. Grace grabbed hold of his hand that was on her hip, holding her steady. Their fingers interlaced as he slid another finger inside her making her hips thrust up to meet his hand. Her ass was grinding against his hard on, making him moan in her ear. 

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her, closing the space between them even more, keeping his fingers pumping inside her the whole time. "Oh don't stop." She groaned. "I need you. I need this." She reached back and slipped her fingers into his hair. Pulling hard when she came. 

He removed his fingers, pushing his slacks to the floor and turning Grace back to face him. He wanted to see her face when she came for him again. He kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her thighs up around his waist and pushed himself inside her. Grace fell back on the table, needing it for support as he thrust into her. It didn't feel like it had before, not that she expected it to with everything that had happened. Grace wondered if it felt rushed like this because that's what they both needed, or if this was how he'd fucked Autumn. As Grace heard him groaning and grunting against her neck, she actually wondered if maybe he needed this more than she did. Her question was answered when he let out a strangled sort of cry and jerked into her as he finished. 

"Jeremy, look at me." She pulled his head up by his hair, and forced him to look at her. She wanted to make sure he was doing this to her, and not Autumn in his mind.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did he looked ashamed. She watched as he pulled out of her, pulled up his slacks and walked across the room, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered, raking a hand through his hair. 

Grace pulled up her jeans, still watching him as he avoided eye contact, turning his back on her. She knew it was too soon. That they both needed more time. Grace walked towards him, running her hand down his back. "It's okay baby," she said softly. "It was too soon. We shouldn't have... We should have waited." She moved a little closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind, resting her head on his bare back. 

"I should go." He said eventually.

"I don't want you to go." Grace breathed against his skin. Moving from his back, she stood next to him, seeing his hands outstretched on the kitchen counter. Her hand brushed gently against his, pulling it up into her own. "I want you to come with me." A smirk crossed her lips, making Jeremy's head turn. He gripped her hand, looking at her with confusion.

"Where?" He asked as she lead him from the kitchen, through the hallway and up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Grace stood in the doorway, looking behind her. "You never needed an invitation before."

Jeremy looked at her, trying to forget what had happened in the kitchen and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bed, laying her down on it. He sighed, seeing her below him. Never wanting her out of his sight again. 

It was mid afternoon before either of them emerged from that room, satisfied and physically exhausted. They were both starved, having not quite made it to eating the breakfast she'd started to prepare. Grace threw on her dressing gown and headed downstairs to make dinner. She decided on her way down the stairs to make his favourite. She was determined not to bring up the past and when he joined her in the kitchen she made a point of talking about his latest film, and how well both of her restaurants were doing. She also brought up the preparations for Tonya and Grace's brother, Richard's wedding. She didn't want to move things between her and Jeremy too fast but she wanted to put it on his radar so he knew about it. She needed to keep talking for fear that if they stopped, they would both fall apart. So they talked about stupid things, and all the while they were never a hairs breath away from each other. 

Grace felt Jeremy's fingers trail down her back as she cooked and they exchanged one stupid story after another. It was as though they were getting to know each other from the beginning. But they couldn't go back and both of them knew it. The morning when Jeremy would have to leave would bring sadness, bursting their happy little bubble. And Grace would be alone again. 

When they went to bed that night Grace didn't want to sleep, she was scared that when she woke he'd be gone. She felt the need to hold on to him for as long as she could. Jeremy watched as Grace's exhaustion took over and she drifted off into a contented, peaceful sleep. No matter how hard he tried he knew he was inevitably going to hurt her. He felt terrible about the fallout from his relationship with Autumn and all the hurt he'd caused Grace. He needed to stop this path he was on, the drinking and the sex, all ending in everyone he loved being destroyed by it. He loved Grace. He knew that now. And that it would take time but that they would be together again.

He lent down, his fingers running softly against her cheek, softly pushing her hair over her ear. Jeremy saw her body react at his touch, hoping she wouldn't wake and see the pain in his eyes. He took one last look before turning around. "Thank you Gracie." he whispered. He closed the door quietly behind him. 

Her eyes opened quickly, hearing the front door close. Grace looked around, not really expecting Jeremy to be there. They had said their goodbyes in the best way they possibly could. But then why did Grace feel like her world had fallen apart again? She lifted her head up off the pillow, feeling the warm space Jeremy left by her side. She'd tried so hard to keeping her emotions in that now they spilled out. Tears streaming down her face. Grace didn't know what she was going to do, but she hoped this wasn't the end.


End file.
